At war
by Aizucita
Summary: This is the first time in 10 years that I write a fanfiction. Thor and Loki in a Centaur form. Inspired in the artwork of Florbe. Follow her on Tumbler.


At war

The sun hadn't come up yet, but the sky was already starting to brighten. It was a matter of minutes, maybe an hour at the most. When the sun finally lighten the grassland, the troops that had been planning their moves for days would march to the ultimate battle. One which would determine the fate of many.

Thor was watching the horizon trying perhaps to stop the sun from rising with his gaze. With his arms crossed upon his chest his nails dug into the flesh while his frown hardened in a grin of anxiety.

His tail was swaying furiously from side to side hitting his thighs each time. His front leg hit the ground with the pointy hoof in an incontrollable nervous twitch. Every now and then he lifted both front legs in the air and then fall heavily again to the now removed soil.

"You know there's nothing you can do to stop it" a voice rang behind him. A voice he knew too well by the distinct mocking and provocative tone.

"Go away, Loki! This is not your fight. Have you come to mock me and distract me before the final battle?"

Loki winced in annoyance although Thor couldn't see it.

"Oh, brother! You wound me! How could you assume such behavior of me?" he laughed to pronounce those words.

Thor turned sharply to meet the emerald eyes of his brother. Once again he lifted his front legs and steadily stepping forward he placed himself so his chest hit Loki's.

"Is everything a joke to you?" Thor said firmly.

Loki deflected his face with disgust trying to avoid the saliva that his brother spitted when he talked like that. He walked a few steps and started to encircle Thor beholding every little detail of his body.

The older brother hadn't prepared for battle yet so he was unarmed and without any garments. He had his hair unbound and it touched the line of his shoulders rowdy and unruly.

Looking down the line of his neck, Loki wandered with his eyes the wide back of his human half and followed through the equine's till the firm thighs which were still being hit by the restless tail.

"Cheer up!" suddenly said Loki

That startled Thor who didn't expect such exclamation of his brother.

"Watch the almighty Thor" Loki continued with a surreal smile on his face. "Worrying about the destiny of a battle that's already been won! Ah, you make me laugh, brother".

"Shut up, Loki!" Thor ranted low. He really didn't want to admit that it felt nice when Loki praised him.

"Oh, come on! You already must be planning how to celebrate your victory" in a smooth movement Loki grabbed Thor by his shoulders and pushed his brother's back against his chest.

Thor was slightly taller than him, so he tiptoed a little to reach his height.

"I may even prepare a private party myself" Loki whispered at Thor's ear and then licked it.

That triggered a tickling that went down through Thor's neck unto his hips. He couldn't hide the little shudder, a reflex with which he tried to shake off the tickling. Thor knew very well what Loki was doing, but however much he tried to hold back, his body wasn't as strong as his mind. The older brother turned swiftly and took Loki by the neck bringing their faces just a few inches from one another.

"Maybe I won't be able to wait until the battle is over" The older brother whispered against the other's lips.

Finally and before Loki could say anything, Thor kissed him with a certain curtness; but the black haired didn't take long to correspond. Completely controlled by his desire, Thor took Loki by his waist and pressed him against his body while escalating the long kiss playing with the trickster's tongue, tangling it with his own.

In a brief moment, when both took a little breath, Loki put his hand against his brother's chest trying to put some distance between them. But Thor's grip was too strong.

"Brother, it's not like I'm rejecting your necking, but we're in the middle of the forest..."

Thor kissed him again interrupting the trickster's words.

"I don't really care if someone sees us" Loki kept talking while Thor descended kissing down his chin and neck. "But what would they say about you..."

As soon as he could break away Thor's clasp, Loki tried to flee; but the older brother grabbed him by his black tail and pull it to bring him back to his arms.

When Loki overbalanced and tripped a few steps back, Thor lifted his front legs and he clung the black haired horse's back.

"Thor, not here... not now" The god of mischief tried to persuade him as he felt the blonde's member grew and hardened quickly. "Let's wait until the battle is over".

Loki spoke in vain since Thor didn't hear a word.

Without hesitation the god of thunder tightened his grip and sunk into his brother's body in one simple movement.

Loki couldn't help moaning with the sudden invasion. Thor smiled wickedly, extracting such sounds from his brother's mouth was so delectable that his desire magnified.

Indomitable, the blond centaur started to thrust with emphasis while holding the other's human torso close against his. As he licked and bit Loki's ear, he pinched a nipple with one hand and with the other dipped his fingers in the trickster's mouth and played with his tongue.

If the thrusts were ebullient, the rhythm started to heighten. Loki was about to lose consciousness. The frenzy was racing, they were reaching climax. But Loki didn't want it to end so soon, so fast. He wanted Thor to diminish his enthusiastic movements so they could enjoy each other's company.

Though the god of mischief tried to adapt other possition to change Thor's rhythm, the older brother clung to him in a stronger deeper thrust. Loki couldn't help to squeal with elation, that had been too good... but he wanted to delay the end of their encounter, every second increased his joy. He had to distract Thor so he could extend their pleasure. Loki opened his eyes a little, waking up from his intoxicant delight.

"Thor... brother... the sun... the sun is rising."

The trickster wasn't sure that was actually favorable for him, but if he could distract Thor for long enough, he could take control of the situation.

Nonetheless, Thor turn a deaf ear to Loki's words. Immersed in his own pleasure, the god of thunder pressed his brother against his chest thighter.

"No... just... give me a little more time" Thor said more to himself than for Loki.

A few movements more and both would attain orgasm. Thor thrusted harder than ever. Loki was loosing his mind. His eyes dampen, not with pain but with pleasure. There wasn't any more time. The sun started to shine on the clandestine lovers.

Suddenly, time stopped for the two brothers, the sun ceased to advance, not even the wind whistilng was to be heard. Loki opened his eyes widely when they reached ecstasy. The sky was bright and clear.

A tear ran down the trickster's cheek when the god of thunder moved away and broke their bodies' union. Loki didn't want to turn around and see into his beloved brother's blue eyes because he could notice the pain in his own green ones.

Gathering courage, the black haired centaur spoke trying to hide the shiver in his voice.

"I'll see you on the battlefield then."

"Loki "Thor also spoke without turning. "Why are you doing this? Why do you march to a battle you know is lost?"

"Because I love you too much for you not to be entirely mine" said Loki regaining his composure. "And if I can't have you only for myself... I have to destroy you. Farewell, brother."

Thor then turned to find his brother's eyes and make him see reason, but he wasn't there anymore.

After a while, one of his soldiers came to inform him that the enemy troops had withdrawn.


End file.
